Utopia
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: Rumors were that the most powerful half of Clow, Eriol Hiiragizawa, checked in voluntarily, into Kajiura’s Psychiatric Asylum. Why? That was Tomoyo's job to know. ExT
1. The diagnosis if you please…?

**UTOPIA**

**Disclaimer: **Yada Yada bum bum, the characters aren't mine, didn't you know? 

**A/N:** Eriol is not crazy, he's just… hurt…

**1** **:** an imaginary and indefinitely remote place.  
**2** **:** _often capitalized_ **:** a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions  
**3** **:** an impractical scheme for social improvement.

**Chapter 1: The diagnosis if you please…?**

She hated hospitals, those big buildings that expelled some weird and chilly sensation, a very uncomfortable sensation.

She hated herself for falling into the pleas of her secret love, although sometimes she doubted her little cherry blossom didn't know.  

Her dearest Sakura-chan asked her to check the rumors that were flowing over Tomoeda and reached to Hong Kong, where, to her dismay, her lovely Sakura went to live.

Those rumors were that the most powerful half of Clow, Eriol Hiiragizawa, checked in, voluntarily, into Kajiura's Psychiatric Asylum. Why? Nobody was close enough to him to prove that he was actually there.

Nobody, except the warm-hearted Sakura Kinomoto, the one worried about everyone and everything. And while she was living happily ever after with the little wolf, she couldn't go herself to give faith to that gossip.

So she had to count on with her always best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. The one that could always say yes to whatever she wanted. 

And there she was reaching for the information center.

"Good Morning, may I ask for a patient? His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." She smiled politely at the old woman sitting on the registration center.

"May I know who's asking?" The old lady was busy signing some papers.

"Daidouji Tomoyo." She said briefly. Why not? She was only there to know if he was there or not, she wasn't really going to pay him a visit…

The lady started to search on the old fashioned computer with her swift fingers pushing the correct keys.

Then, the old woman stood up and pushed the chair back in place.

"Follow me." She said curtly. Tomoyo spaced out as she stood stuck on the same place.

"Demo… I just wanted to know," She started, the lady pushed her glasses over the bridge of her nose and with a deep growl she said.

"You made an appointment to meet him at this time, Hiiragizawa-san told me the day after. So could you please young lady, follow me." Tomoyo was even more surprised when she knew she was settled up to meet him. 

"I think there is a misunderstanding, Mrs." She stuttered, but she was following the old nurse across the huge hall.

"I'm a busy person Miss, I don't have time to check if there is a misunderstanding or not." She was even walking faster! Tomoyo keep up her pace until she started to realize the environment she got herself into.

There were some neat rooms, and some 'coffin' rooms, she didn't dare to look at them, there were 'sick' people banging the doors, saying nonsense or profanities. 

As she walked through the gardens, there were all those people with vacant eyes, walking nowhere, some of them didn't move and they were like living statues adorning the place.

"There he is, Miss." Then she turned around and walked out. Tomoyo didn't know when on earth she entered this other building, all she could she was one old man dancing some Charleston, and a little old lady combing a doll without hair.

She gulped; she told her feet to run away.

"Don't be scared, they won't bite… well, some of them." A voice reached her ears; she twirled around as her eyes focused a dark bluish mane.

She didn't know why, her feet started to walk towards him.

He was sitting on a couch, looking at the window. She walked around the couch so she could see at least his profile.

He still wore glasses; though his features had sharpened and his infant maliciousness was still there. She couldn't see his eyes; the reflection of the son over his glasses blocked any possible view.

"Are you gonna sit, Daidouji-san?" His voice has changed (of course), it was deep and husky.

"May I?" She asked politely, there it was that mysterious aura surrounding him, she knew he wasn't the same Eriol she knew on elementary school. This Eriol gave her creeps.

"It's a free country." He said briefly not even looking at her. She sat abruptly; why was he here in first place?

"Is the little cherry blossom cuddling warmly against her little wolf?" Now he turned his head to her side. Tomoyo gasped feeling trapped, she couldn't see his eyes the reflection was even hurting her own eyes. And he was smiling evilly… maliciously.

"Fine, Sakura-chan is living in Hong Kong right now." Was her voice shattering? She placed a hand over her throat, she suddenly felt thirsty.

"My chart doesn't include cannibalism." His smile grew wider, her eyes shook in confusion.

_I won't eat you…_

She managed a smile that faltered a little, and then she nodded apologetically.

"Then what does your chart say?" She patted herself mentally for gaining composure so rapidly.

His grin faded a little and straightened a bit.

"Is that why Sakura sent you? If I'm a wacko? A demented person that wants to rule over the world?" Cynicism was always on his side, Tomoyo remarked.

"We all wonder why you got into this… place."  In the last words her eyes wandered across the room.

 "Do they?" He said shifting again to look at the window.

Tomoyo went silent.

"Do you? Or was it only because you favorite person asked you? Shall I dig further Daidouji-san?" he chuckled at her honorific.

Tomoyo gritted her teeth; she didn't come here to get insulted by a demented magician. Her fists clenched.

_I'm not Sakura's loyal dog…_

Why was she here in first place?

_Because… because… Sakura told me too._

_It was a matter of friendship… and love… something you wouldn't understand, Hiirawizaga-kun…_

"How did you know I was coming?" Her eyes were fierce and the politeness on her voice was far gone.

"Easy girl, I still have some magic, I know what's going to happen if I want to." His hand waved swiftly, careless over the thin air.

"Not many people visit you, do they?" It was time to grin cynically. He mirrored her grin.

"Only Spinel and Ruby Moon." He spoke coolly.

"I do wonder why…" If venom was the word, Tomoyo could be it.

"Go figure…" She clapped mentally, he was briefing his speech.

"Well, before you go, I have to give my report to Sakura-chan, so..:" She said sourly. "What does your chart say?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked shifting again, looking at her with a big fat uncomfortable (for her) grin.

"Really, curiosity is killing me over and over." She rolled her eyes and to much of her dismay, she found him laughing hardly.

She looked at him suspiciously arching her brow. His laughter soon died, and as she was lost in her train of thoughts she found the demented boy looking straightly at her laying his head on her lap.

"You entertain me Daidouji-san, why don't you come some other day?" He said sexily… wait, cross that, he murmured… 

Tomoyo shook her head before giving his assailant another view… now she could see a little of his eyes, but just a fraction.

He was wearing some wine red with dark blue stripes pajamas and he hadn't that funny odor as the whole hospital did. He had his hair a little bit longer and it was all messed up.

His lips were curved in a grin, her brows furrowed.

"Get off of me, I can see you're not as sick as I thought." She pushed him aside hearing his laughter return.

"You'll have to come again and entertain me if you really want to know." He still smiled, and then he got up and bowed politely.

"See you soon Daidouji-san." He waved off and walked to another hall. She was baffled as she looked at his retreating figure.

She looked at her lap, and clenched her fists, he was taunting her, he wanted to know how further she could go… and to her surprise, she accepted the challenge.

Not for Sakura's sake to know Eriol's madness, it was for her own sake, to show that lunatic that she could do things for her own.

**End Chapter 1**

ULTRA-MEGA-THANKS to NAKURU CHAN! Aka Red Wings for beta reading this!


	2. Feel free to make your move!

**Chapter 2 Feel free to make your move!**

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Eriol waved merrily at the people in the Hospital's restroom.

"Hiiragisawa-san, you have to pay a visit to Dr. Sasaki." The nurse eyed him disgustingly,

_How could he expect those 'people' to mind his 'good mornings'? Definitely hopeless..._

"Ohayo Obaaba-san!" He went and gave a little peck to the named nurse.

"Get off of me you rude child! To your appointment! NOW!" The old lady yelped pushing the energetic young man out of her sight.

_He always does that...Maybe if I overdose him with some ..._

"Don't even think it Baa-san! Maybe with _those_ I'll get even more affectionate and start groping you!" the young man walked to the doctors' room without looking at her.

_Did she blush? No she was so... old... uhm ... too mature... to blush. Wait a second, how did he know that she...?_

A shriek crossed the hall, muffled at last by a wooden door.

Eriol entered with a big bright smile, Eriol 1 – Baa-san 0, and the day was just beginning.

The doctor seated in front of him arched a brow.

"Flirting with poor Satsuki-sama again? She's an old lady... she's not young enough for those kind of jokes" the doctor pushed his glasses through the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think so, she still is human and she still blushes... hey! When father time hits you, it doesn't mean that you aren't able to do such things doc." He leaned on his seat crossing his arms behind his head.

"We must do something with you Eriol-san that we must." The doctor took out some papers from the patients archives and started to write.

"My file, I presume?" He asked rather curiously.

"Uh hum..." the older man muttered in affirmation.

"Are you going to give me more of those weird drugs?" He waited patiently for an answer.

"Uh hum..." He scribbled some more, the young man made a face and scrunched up his nose.

"So I can get rid of _Clow_?" His eyes squinted with worry.

"That's right." He closed the file and crossed his hands, smiling politely.

"But what if I _don't want_ to, what if it's not _possible_?" His trademark smirk vanished immediately.

"That's why you're here, don't you? To let us _cure_ you..." He patted the teen's hand reassuringly.

"But I..." He was lost of words, and then he frowned.

"Argh! I told you this before, it's not that_ simple_!" He rapped his head over the wooden table, grasping his blue mane despairingly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Is _Clow_ bothering you again?" A smooth smile and a sweet voice, that did it.

"He never bothers me..." he barked, then lowered his gaze for replying so rudely.

"I... told you that my problem is that I don't know when Eriol starts and Clow ends and vice versa." He muttered sourly.

"But you told me also that if you erased Clow, you would also lose your magic powers, those which you've been fond of, am I right?" He opened his file again.

Eriol winced.

_With so many drugs, of course I'm going to end like the dragon and the magic pot!_

"Listen Doc, I didn't come here to be doped by a bunch of medicines for my own mental good. I just want to solve a psychological problem." He gritted his teeth; Oh, how much he hated the weekly visits to Dr. Sasaki.

"So why didn't you go with a psychologist first?" He said simply. And Eriol glared.

"Because if I told them the truth, I would definitely end up here anyway..." He said carelessly.

"Is that _truth _real? I mean... the _truth_ you told me is _real_ enough for you? Does it convince you?" The doctor quirked a brow.

"My real _truth_ doesn't have to be real for you too."He said as a matter of fact.

"That doesn't explain anything." He said puzzled, but being a doctor he could mask it, but not to Eriol's eyes.

"To you it may be nothing, but for me it could be worlds, lives." His gaze was rather lost but at the same time fixed on the other man's eyes.

"I think our time is up!" He said excitedly. He could see the old man almost jump out of his seat.

_Am I so difficult to cure? Have all this people told their 'truth' and got doped in the process?_

"Anyway Eriol, you must take your medication, I've been told that you use to throw it to the ducks." The doctor sounded worried but with hints of command.

"Ok Doc, I'll keep the advice... next time I'll give it to Tetsuo-san." He waved off as he walked out the room.

"You can't give that kind of medication to a catatonic!" The doctor's patience was far away now.

Eriol grinned.

"Why not?" He could feel his psychiatrist expel steam from his ears.

"You'll _break_ him!" the doctor's eyes were of pure bloodlust. Eriol's blood to be exact.

That was the reward for making him boil some time ago.

"So what? All of them had lost their soul already." With that he closed the door gently, giving the fuming doctor a renewed trademark grin.

O

Tomoyo placed her hands demurely over her lap, waiting for the nurse to let her in. As she watched an orthodontia magazine with funny after-before pictures of the teeth, an old lady entered the room in a very dark mood.

"May I help you young lady? Or you just want to ask if you can take that for free?" The granny was even fuming!

She smiled and chuckled.

"Yes madam, I would like to see the patient #279 by the name of Hiragisawa Eriol." She placed the magazine back to its place and leaned on the receptionist's window.

"Are you sure young lady? They should restrict ANY visitors for him!" She hissed impatiently.

"Sou desu ka?" She asked tilting her head to the right.

"He's playing chess with Tetsuo-sama!" The old nurse almost yelled, infuriated. Tomoyo bit back a smile.

"And what's wrong with playing chess? Can someone actually get hurt with a piece?" She asked with a wide smile plastered on her features.

"No, it's not the chess, it's with WHOM he's playing with!" She opened the door so could Tomoyo could enter.

"Is it Testuo-sama the dog?" She couldn't bite her lips from chuckling.

"You have the same black humor as him, and NO, Tetsuo.sama is a catatonic patient." She replied haughtily.

Tomoyo couldn't bear it anymore and started to laugh square and straight into the woman's face.

_So Hiragisawa-kun...maybe he hasn't changed at all._

"That's it! You look him for yourself! First him and his '_I'm gonna grope you'_ assumptions and then his friend making fun of me! I may be on a Mental Asylum, but I'm not going to tolerate that!" she wailed across the corridor, leaving a laughing Tomoyo on the hall.

_Uhm... lets see, where did I go the past three days?_

She waited for three days, to make him wait for her, to surprise him...

Or so she thought.

Her smile grew more as her eyes caught a sweet and tender picture.

There he was, playing with Tetsuo-sama, the catatonic patient.

"Ok, Tetsuo-sama, if you win this time I'll let you eat all my _candies_. The doctor gave me too many, and you know I may have diabetes with too much sugar."

In front of him, was a quiet man near his 30's, his outstretched hand with a chess piece grabbed securely on his tense fingers.

"Tetsuo-sama, you have to move your pieces! You know they should do a rule about forbidding the players to hold a piece more than 30 minutes." The young man leaned on the couch caressing his chin pensively.

His eyes widened and a grin was plastered on his young face.

"You know what Tetsuo-sama? YOU WON! You won The World Guinness Record of holding a chess piece for more than two hours! Now you can take all my candies!!!!" He took out of his pants pocket the bunch of pills and grabbed the static hand, replacing the chess piece for a dozen pills.

"Hiragizawa-kun! You are SUCH a CRAZY BASTARD!" Someone behind yelled at him, sending daggers through his entire spine.

He flinched.

That could only be...

"Daidouji-san! Long time no see!" He was so cheered up that he jumped off the couch and grabbed her wrist shaking it in a business like manner.

"Shouldn't you grab my hand instead of my wrist? Do you know 'shaking hands'?, Things _common_ people do?" She told him wryly.

"Daidouji-san, where do you think you're standing in? Is this place 'common' at all?" He asked lifting both of his brows.

Tomoyo glared as Eriol won another point.

**End Chapter 2**

I'm so sorry for the delay, it's just that, since my beta-readers died or hide from my massive spelling mistakes, I can't continue this.

If I found one, Utopia will be updated sooner... --; I hope.


End file.
